


【横说】吃糖嗑冰搞说说

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI





	【横说】吃糖嗑冰搞说说

【横说】吃糖嗑冰搞说说

“说说你让我搞一下嘛不让搞我一天都好难受好悲伤QWQ”  
“向横你清醒一点。”

时间若倒流回去几年，林说死都想不到他男朋友经过这么一场奇怪的大病之后会像回到了六七八岁一样的奶里奶气。

他嘴角抽搐地想，这是什么昏迷后遗症吗？

向横以前充其量喜欢喝核桃奶、方便面和学校超市六块五一个的三明治，从没见他特别偏爱甜食，现在可好，他就差在脑门上印个人生信条：吃糖嗑冰搞说说。

早上起床刚刷完牙就开始吃糖，迎面遇上林说，吧唧一个亲吻印他一嘴的柠檬或者香草味；午饭后非要再来一根冰淇淋，要挑特别特别大的，一路嘬嘬嘬露出幸福满足的表情。

这之后，就是无休无止地搞他。

一边搞一边哼哼唧唧地大惊小怪：“小说好好看呀，我可以摸一下吗？可以进去吗？这里也红了好厉害呀、哇小说你是天使吗？”

林说：cnm。

“说说太紧了要断了……说说里面好棒啊，我可以在里面一整天都不出来吗？（不行）那一整晚呢？（也不行）说说真的是上天赐给我的礼物吧！（闭嘴）”

嘴上说着幼稚的话，胯下倒是每一顶都往要点上撞，林说被撞软了腰说不出话，拧过腰想逃避开漫无边际的进攻，向横就一胳膊把他侧着压在了床褥上，底下横着一条腿，挤压得入口有些紧涩，向横低喘了声表示舒服，林说怕他再说出什么耻度爆炸的话语来伸手堵死了他的嘴。

而下床后他又开始：“好想搞说说呀 一天不搞说说浑身不舒服……”

“你刚刚才拔出来你这个流氓。”

本来以为向横这些胡乱的幼稚言语过些天就会好，可哪天上大课的时候这人突然歪了个脑袋过来跟没骨头一样倒在他肩膀上。

林说吓了一跳还以为他发烧了，就伸手摸了摸他额头：“生病了？”

手心的温度明明是正常的，只有向横瘪着嘴从他肩膀上抬头看他：“嗯，病得好重，无法呼吸。”

“？”林说不记得昨晚他有吹风着凉，一时跟不上节奏。

“想吃糖，”向横露出了难受的表情，林说下意识想低烧也会影响味蕾，“想嗑冰，”冰淇淋也是甜食，林说平静地点点头想着等会儿去哪给他买，“想搞说说。”

“滚。”

没病装病最气人。林说把他撵回了自己座位上坐好，低头记笔记去了。

向横不放弃地趴在他手边眼巴巴地看着他：“前面两个可以不要，我只想要最后一个。”

“上课时间你能不能正经点。”

“你不用动全部交给我就好了呀！”

向横诚恳地露出请求的模样，林说一时懒得搭理他，反而被他当成了默许，没一会儿林说就感觉下面有一只作乱的手在动他的裤腰带了。

“……向横。”

一级警告响起，向横眨了眨眼睛表示无辜：“你刚才没有明示拒绝，我就当你是默许了呀？”

“别闹。”林说看了看四周还在听课的其他人，和戴着老花镜低着头讲解着书上小字注解的历史老师，一把抓住了向横的手腕。

“横横就摸摸，横横不进去quq”

出现了，林说最无法反击的奶里奶气语言攻击。

这也太气人了，说着可爱的话，手上却灵活地解开了裤链手指探了进去在鼓鼓囊囊的部位上来回上下地揉搓，林说只能用左手背抵住了嘴，右手强忍着颤抖还保持着握笔的姿势。

“说说明明也很有感觉啊，开始流汗了呀，咦耳朵都红了？”

“你不要说话！”林说用气声警告他，尾音却因为向横突然收紧的手而突然不受控制，连忙捂住了嘴避免吵到前排听课的人。

他突然就觉得来上课的路上因为陪向横去买冰淇淋而迟到只能坐最后一排是一件好事了。

向横得了便宜也学会少卖乖，闭了嘴安安静静地给他手，他几乎把整个小林说都掏到了空气里上下其手，虽然教室里没有摄像头，老师也离他们很遥远，但耻感还是逼得林说不得不拿过一边的书挡在身前。

向横趁老师转过身去写板书的时候凑过来跟他咬耳朵：“快要到了吧？耳尖好红呀可以舔一下吗？嗯~软软的，出来吧？不出来的话，我不介意钻到桌子下面去给你——”

“不行！”

林说吓得整个人一颤，交待在了他手上，书的封面上也沾到了一些，他自己拿了纸巾擦去了，回头想给向横的手也擦一擦，却看到向横正在端详手上的乳白色液体。

“你别看了……”林说伸纸巾过去，向横连忙像藏宝贝一样地躲开。

“这是说说给我的，我要留着！”

“乖，擦了，手才干净。”林说恍惚感觉自己在哄孩子。

“那我擦了，说说还会给我吗？”

“……会给你会给你。”

“那我要更多——”

林说本来只是哄他擦手，随口应了声，谁知道回家后这个人还记得。

阳台上的衣服都晒干了，林说正在一件件地收，向横突然从背后抱上来：“搞说说啦~”

“搞什么搞，饭不吃了吗？”

“搞完再吃~”

“吃完再搞。”

“那边搞边吃——”

这怎么可能？林说涨红了脸表示不愿意尝试，可向横愉快地点起了外卖，还跟小孩一样喜欢点肯爷爷，外卖来之前就在沙发上扑着林说一通啃，林说被啃得有点疼，心想他真的是饿坏了把自己当五花肉。

外卖来之前林说还有点担心他们在客厅沙发上乱玩等会儿会不会不方便开门，向横在这方面倒是突然机灵，拿了条林说的浴巾在旁边，门铃一按响他就把林说裹在了浴巾下面，自己拉上裤链去手外卖。

林说被他啃得脖子上胸口上都是火辣辣的吻痕，盖着的浴巾底下裤子褪到膝盖弯，小林说上还留着向横的唾液，大腿内侧一个半浅不深的牙印，还沾着他不知道哪一波发泄出来的浊液，这会儿都有点干了。

外卖小哥视线往屋里瞟的时候林说明知道他什么都看不到还是紧张得一塌糊涂，等向横拎着晚饭过来时他已经紧张得一身汗。

“下次不点肯爷爷了。”向横说。

“为什么？”林说一下子没跟上。

“他居然偷偷看我男朋友！”

“……只是在确认屋里有没有别人吧。”

“我不管，他看我的说说，我生气了，我要搞完再吃，然后打个差评过去说他们食材不新鲜。”

“……那肯爷爷的客服就会不断联系你，今晚都别想消停了。”

“今晚？那就是会打扰我搞说说咯？”

“……也可以这么说。”

“那算了，给个好评吧。”

——这孩子还真好哄。

浴巾拉开继续干，旁边放着喷香的肯爷爷，向横把林说翻了个面在沙发上搞，可能饿了，还摸了块鸡翅一边吃。

“啊，说说好好搞，说说美味极了~”

“……拜托别吃着鸡翅说这种话啊！”

“我应该点三个圣代的。”

“为什么？”

“要抹在说说的豆豆上，屁屁上，和屁屁里，然后我自己吃一个完整的，还能在说说身上吃到另两个，完美~”

“……你别实践求求你。”


End file.
